The Life of the Marauders
by Abstractly Sydney
Summary: The Marauders get a new member named Alteriat Ebonica AKA: Terri. They may lose a member. And Lily may finally warm up to James. This is the life of the Marauders and Co.
1. Detenion

"Today in Transfiguration we will be learning about animagas, which as we should all know are people, like myself, that can transform in to an animal." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Well, since we all ready know and are animagas," whispered Sirius, " what shall we do during the lesson?" "Hmmmm…………NOTES!!" James whispered.

So you still going after Evans ?? Sirius

What do you think? Yes duh. James

Hey, we are supposed to be listing to the lesson. Remus

Remie!!

Yes Sirius?

Nothing just that someone cough dora tonks cough is staring at you!!

Really??

See for your self

Hey boys! You are going to be in SO much trouble when I show these to McGonagall! Lily

Yup you know it! Terri

Terri! Go out with me? Sirius

No and who did you think I was going to think it was James?? If so Lils would be so upset that he was asking me out, right Lils?!

At that comment Lily had turned bright red and quit writing notes. "Boys are you paying any attention to what we are talking about?" Asked McGonagall.

"Of course we are Professor!" said Sirius as he winked at her. "Hmmm. Alright." And at that she went back to her lesson.

Hey guys to you know if I can talk to Remus after class? Dora

Ya! Of course you can talk to me! Remus

At that comment Sirius stared sniggering so loudly that Professor McGonagall stop her lesson once more. "Black, Potter, Evans, and Ebociat!! That is ENOUGH!! See me after class." Professor McGonagall half screamed half pleaded.

After class they all waited until McGonagall was finished talking to one of their class mates.

"This is just great!" complained Lily. "I am most likely going to get detention because of you Black!!" "Hey, let's not go blaming each other alright!!" yelled Sirius. "Well Now we can't patrol the corridors as Head Boy and Girl tonight, what shall we all do when Minnie leaves us??" said James. "MINNIE!!" said a very shocked Lily. "Well ya," said a scared James. "You know McGonagall." "Oh, I thought…….Never mind." Lily said as she started turning red once more. "You thought I meant a GIRL didn't you!!" said James with a half shocked half amused look on his face. "Ummmmmm…….." Said Lily but before she could answer Professor McGonagall came back.

"Alright Miss. Evans will you kindly explain you and your friend's childish behaviors?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Well I wouldn't go that far as to saying that ALL of them are MY friends. But yes I will explain. Um well, er, we were, um well, we were passing notes and Terri said something that embarrassed me. And I stopped writing but then someone said something that made Black laugh apparently." Lily finished in a hurry. "Oh, I see. Well you will all be cleaning the library, not that it needs much cleaning but umm yes. Your detentions will be tonight at 12:00 p.m. I will come back around 3:40 to see how you are doing. Now hurry off to dinner. And I'll be seeing you at midnight tonight." After she had told them this they all hurried off to the Gryffindor Common Room to drop their bags off.

When they arrived at dinner they ran into Remus and Tonks in the hallway. They were holding hands, and laughing. "Umm, so I guess you guys are together then?!" said Lily "Yup!!" said Tonks.

After they ate dinner they went back to the Common Room and changed into muggle clothes. Then at 11:30 they left for the McGonagall's office.


	2. In the Libary

"All right everyone here

"All right everyone here?" said Professor McGonagall. "Yes" everyone said in unison. "I will take you down to the library were you will be sorting the books. Madam Pince has already done the Restricted Section." Said McGonagall. "Professor" James said reluctantly "um, I'm guessing we're not allowed to do it with magic, are we?" he asked. "For once you got it right Potter." Answered McGonagall.

"James," said Sirius, "she said that WE weren't allowed to do it by magic but who say that Moony and Tonks can't do it?!" exclaimed Sirius. "Excellent!" replied James. Then they both were startled by -- " BLACK!" "What!" yelped Sirius in a rather doglike fashion. " WE are supposed to do the work not Remus and Dora." Said Lily. At this Alteriat entered in the conversation. "Well, Lily see it this way, we'll have Moony and Tonks do their magic and then we can all play spin the wand and truth or dare!" "Oh alright." Said Lily. "YES!!" said James and Sirius at the same time. And at that Remus and Tonks showed up.


	3. Peter the Betrayor

When Remus and Tonks arrived, Sirius and James told them their plan

When Remus and Tonks arrived, Sirius and James told them their plan. Reluctantly they agreed. Then Terri told them to come look out the window.

"See I told you guys that you should not trust Peter!" She said to James. Then she looked back out the window, and whispered, "You know Sirius, you're really not that bad. If Wormtail's meeting with Slytherins that are Death Eaters, then that makes him one…….. right?" No one answered her, because they were all wondering the same thing.

Lily was staring at James. Shock and anger shown in her eyes. "Then that means," she started angrily. "that he can't be a Marauder anymore, right?!" "How do you know about the Marauders?" asked Sirius. "Well considering that my best friend is one it's kinda hard to NOT find out. And Jame--Potter kinda told me about it once." She said. At this James looked shocked but not because of what Lily had said bout how she knew about the Marauders, but because she had almost called him James. "You – you - you just almost called me James!!" he exclaimed. "Well," said Terri "we all know that she really fancies James."

At that everyone looked at Lily and then they saw Peter walk past the Library.


	4. The Attack

They all saw Peter walk by when Terri called "Oy Peter

They all saw Peter walk by when Terri called "Oi Peter!", Peter turned to see who had called his name and when he saw who it was and who was with her he took off sprinting down the hallway. When they saw this, Remus, James, and Sirius took off after him. But the girls got Peter first. All of them used non-verbal jinks.

Remus stopped and turned slowly to look at them, shock shown on his face. James swooped down and started looking for something and Sirius joined him in the search. As soon as the girls got to Peter James and Sirius had found what they were looking for……………………………….. it was on Peters left arm, the Dark Mark.

As Lily looked down and saw Peters arm she made a sound like an angry cat. Then Alteriat asked, "Who used Jelly Legs?" "I did." whispered Tonks. "What did you use Lils?" asked Alteriat, she had a slight look of concern showed on her face a she looked at Lily.

"I- I- I used, well I really don't know what I used." Said Lily "well I used wandless magic." Replied Alteriat. See at this point everyone but Tonks knew that Alteriat was an Ethrall which is a threstral / unicorn type horse and they are like were wolves (to really find out see Emotionless? Perhaps By MilitaryMarauder) See Alteriat was the only living Ethrall that could control her powers. So when they told Tonks this, she had an unreadable look on her face, but said "well if you saved Remus and can control your powers I guess you're the same friend as before I knew this.

They all turned and looked down at Peter. And then Professor McGonagall came running up to them.


	5. The Explanation

When McGonagall arrived she gasped and demanded that they explain what happened

When McGonagall arrived she gasped and demanded that they explain what happened.

"Well, Professor, see me and Nymphadora," started Remus until Tonks interrupted him with "Don't call me that! It's Tonks or Dora!" she cried. "yes well we we're walking the halls for Prefect duty and we saw everyone in the Library hard at work," at that comment McGonagall raised her eyebrows" so we decide to come see how they were getting along. Then Alteriat looked out the window and saw Peter with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyal, Nott and Lestrange. So when he came back in we, well the girls actually, stunned him. And then we saw this." Remus gestured to the Dark Mark on Peter's arm.

When Professor McGonagall saw this she said "everyone please come to the Headmaster's Office immediately!"


	6. In Dumbledore's office

When they arrived at Dumbledore's office they all sat down and watched McGonagall strap Peter down

When they arrived at Dumbledore's office they all sat down and watched McGonagall strap Peter down. Then she took his wand. When Dumbeldore walked in he said

"Minerva what is going on?" After McGonagall told him he looked at James, Sirius, and Remus and said, "I am truly sorry for what your friends has done to you." Then he turned to the girls and said, " I know that it has been hard to find out what you did tonight." "Well now we will have to send Peter to the Ministry along with the other boys that were with him. I suggest that you all go to bed now. You may finish your dentations tomorrow." And then he shoed them off.

As they were walking back to the Common Room, Alteriat asked "So, what do you think is going to happen to Wormtail?" "Oh well I'm sure that he will be sent to St. Mungo's or transferred………. Or the worst sent to Azkaban." Lily said sadly. "But you can't be so hopeful." Said Sirius. Then the Fat Lady startled them all, "Do I have to sit here awake until you have all finished your conversation? Or are you going to give me the password." She said haughtily. "Oh sorry." Muttered James. "Fairy Wings." Lily said.

They entered the Common Room and then said their good nights. As they walked up the separate stairways they were all wondering the same thing, "what was going to happen to Peter, and what was going to happen to them?"


	7. The Odd Saturday Morning

The next morning Lily and Terri met the boys in the Common Room. Everyone looked stressed and tried. Remus met up with Tonks and left for breakfast and Lily set off to go take a shower.

Terri, James and Sirius decided to wait for Lily. While they were waiting, they did not talk but pondered on their thoughts of last night.

As soon as Lily came back they headed down to the Great Hall.

"I wonder what will happen to Peter." Said Lily "I don't know but it will be serious." Terri said. "WHAT!!" said Sirius "It will be me?!" He said trying to lighten the mood but only making it most tense. "Seriously, Sirius! Don't you EVER get tired of that joke?" asked Lily. "NOPE!!" he replied. "Well I'm serious about one thing," said Terri "if it keeps up you will be walking with a limp." She threatened.

As they entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore approached them.

"You will all need to eat your breakfast and then please meet me in Professor McGonagall's Office. I have already informed Mr. Lupin and Ms. Tonks." As soon as he had finished Dumbledore left them to get breakfast and worry about what was next.

As soon as they had all eaten breakfast they all set off to McGonagall's Office.


	8. The court hearing

As they approached McGonagall's office they heard the Minister of Magic, Mr. Bertrand Tart (Pic on Profile) and Dumbledore arguing. Lily knocked on the door and McGonagall let them in. The two adults stopped arguing and the Minister said "you will all have to come to the ministry for questioning. You will return to Hogwarts on Monday Evening. And of course you will take your homework with you so you won't be behind in class." At that comment Sirius groaned. "All right now Mr. Black, you don't want to fall behind in DADA, do you." said Dumbledore. "Come with me. We will be taking a Portkey to the ministry." Said Tart "Please behave your selves." Was Dumbledore's parting word. "Good luck." said McGonagall.

When they got to the ministry they were showed into a court room downstairs. (AN: if you have seen HP#5 it is that same courtroom) "Your session will begin in 30 minutes." Some random escort told them.

"What are we going to do until then? It is SO long til then." Complained Sirius. "Well we did have a game of Spin the Wand and Truth or Dare on the way." Said James. "J-Potter! WE. ARE. AT. THE. MINISTRY. OF. MAGIC!!!!!!! We will not play that." Lily yelled. "Alright Evans, don't get you knickers it a twist." said James. "Well we could talk about what we are going to say in the questioning." suggested Remus. "Umm. My stomachs feeling a bit dodgy. I would prefer to not talk about that. Thanks" Said Terri.

A couple minutes later people started filing in the room. Then the minister came in being followed by six Aurors. Each was holding one of the accused. They saw Peter. He looked like a terrified five year old. The others just look bored. They all sat in gold chairs with chains that clinked violently. (Like the ones in the 5th book)

"This session is now in session. Would the witness named please step forward." The Minister stated. "Ms. Alteriat Ebocait please come forward." As Terri stood up she looked towards Sirius, who gave her a weak yet charming grin. (The convo goes like this bold is Terri normal is the minister)

"Now if I am correct you are a 7th year at Hogwarts, transferred from France. Correct."

"**Yes sir that is correct.**"

"And you no longer live with your father and mother."

"**Yes sir."**

"Why is that?"

"**Well because my mother is dead and I no longer consider my father a father to me. But sir does this have anything to do with why we are here?"**

"You are right we need to get back on track. You were in dentition when you saw these young men, correct."

"**Yes sir."**

"Who else was with you?"

"**James Potter, Sirius Black, and Lily Evans."**

"Then why were Mr. Lupin and Ms. Tonks with you?"

"**They were filling in for James and Lily. Doing the head patrols. And decided to come see if we were doing what we had been told to do."**

"And then you, I believe looked out the window and saw the accused?"

"**Yes sir."**

"And what were they doing?"  
**"Well sir they were believed Death Eaters, all except Pete. And they were just talking. If it was in daylight they would have been trying to curse Peter. But they were acting like acquaintances."**

"Then when Peter walked past the library Mr. Potter and Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin attacked him. Why?"

"**Because we wanted to see in he was a death eater. And it was us girls that actually stunned him. And the proof is on his left arm."**

"Thank you for answering our questions. You may sit down."

As soon as Terri reached her chair she started silently sobbing. "Would Ms. Evans please come forward?" (Lily is bold and the minister is normal)

"Now when you all attacked Mr. Pettigrewwould you have tried to kill him?"

"**How can you think that?! Peter wasn't necessarily my friend but he was an acquaintance. I would never try to kill anyone that I didn't have proof on."**

"And so you stunned him."

"**Yes sir."**

"Thank you. You may sit down."

Lily sat down and stared at the floor. James looked like he could whack the minister across the face.

"Alright could Ms. Tonks please come forward?"

"Now Ms. Tonks you did not have dentition but had stopped by to look in and see if they were all working. Correct."

"**Yes sir."**

"And you also attacked Mr. Pettigrew."

"**Yes sir"**

"And you also had no intention of killing him or the other young men."

"**Absolutely not sir."**

"Alright. You may take your seat."  
When Tonks walked back to her seat, the Minister called James forward.

"Mr. Potter, you and Mr. Pettigrew have been friends since your first year at Hogwarts, correct."

"**Yes sir, we have."**

"Do you want him to be punished for his actions?"

James looked at Peter.

"**No sir I do not."**

"What do you suggest that we do, then."

"**Well I know in the Muggle world they have something called ……… oh the witness protection program. It basically hides them from some bad activity that they or a family member had been participating in. Do we have anything like that?"**

"Actually we do have something like that it is called The Wizard Protection Program or TWPP. Peter can choose to finish school at the school or in a hiding place. But you may not be able to see him for a long time."

"**That is what I would want for him. I don't want him to go to Azkaban."**

"Thank you Mr. Potter. You may sit down."

As he sat down peter threw him a thankful look and mouthed thanks.

"Mr. Lupin, would you please come forward."

"Now you were with Ms. Tonks when this happened correct."

"**Yes sir, I was."**

"I now know the whole story so I will just ask. Do you feel the same way about Mr. Pettigrew that Mr. Potter does?"

"**Yes I do sir. And I believe that I speak for James and Sirius also when I say that we are like brothers. And Peter just happened to forget that."**

"Alright thank you. You may sit down. Now will Mr. Black come forward?"

"I will ask you the same thing that I just asked Mr. Lupin. Do you feel that Mr. Pettigrew Deserves to go to Azkaban or participate in TWPP."

"**I believe that Peter deserves a second chance. But he needs to know that something like this is not easily forgotten."**

"Very wise Mr. Black. Oh and I will need you and Mr. Potter to stay after the court is proceeded."

"**Um alright. May I ask what it is about?"**

"I will tell you later. Now would all the witnesses please vote." "Do you wish to have Mr. Pettigrew participate in TWPP?" As an answer everyone raised their hands even ¾ of the jury did. "Well now Mr. Pettigrew we will escort you back to the school so you can get your things and then we will meet with your family to discuss your hiding place. As for the rest of the accused you will be spending two months or more in Saint Mungos. Court dismissed."

When James and Sirius had joined them again Remus asked "what was that about?" "oh just that the Potters are my legal guardians now." Answered Sirius.

As they all went back to the Leaky Cauldron they were happy that Peter was getting help and that they didn't have to worry about him. As the boys walk up to their room they started planning a celebration that they were going to have that night.

Thanks so much for reading!!!! I know that it has been forever since I have updated but here it is and it is really long. It went totally out of control the only part I acutely had written down was the very beginning of the ch. Then I just let my mind go. I hope you like it. And again I'm sorry for it being forever. I will try to update more often it is just so hard with being in high school and homework and work so ya. I love you all and REVIEW, or the evil wood nymphs are going to kidnap you in your sleep and roast you over a fire that is in a garbage can and ate you like a hobo.


	9. The Leaky Caludron After the Hearing

A/N Hello everybody! I hope the last chapter was big enough for you to forgive me for being away for so long! I will try to make it up to you by writing this REALLY long chapter!!! My last one was almost three pages! Well, see ya at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or Terri. But I do own the plot yay!

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

When the boys got back to their dorm they decided that they would wake the girls up at one in the morning and tell them that Alice and Frank were coming to visit them. "Hey guys how bout we go a surprise the girls?" said James. "Sounds great! Let's do it!" exclaimed Sirius.

As they were walking up the stairs trying to be quite they heard music coming from the girls' room. (They are in an empty hallway). They quickly pulled on the invisibility cloak and opened the door. As soon as they were in the room they hid in the closet.

The girls were all jumping on the big bed that they had made by pushing the four beds together. Lily had a little contraption plugged into a speaker. "That's an iPod." whispered Remus. "How do you know that?"asked Sirius. "I took muggle studies." Remus replied.

Lily's POV

"I LOVE this song!"I screamed "Me too!" Dora said. "I like it." said Terri.

We all started singing.

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you pms like a b****  
I would know**

**And you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me**

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh**

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**

**We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change**

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh**

**You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**

**Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride**

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes**

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh**

**You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down...**

After that we all started giggling. "Let's sing another!" said Terri. "Terri what's with you, you never like being this social even with us." I said "I don't know it's just fun!" she giggled.

_**[x2]**_**  
I fly like paper, get high like planes  
If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name  
If you come around here, I make 'em all day  
I get one down in a second if you wait**

_**[x2]**_**  
Sometimes I think sitting on trains  
Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game  
Everyone's a winner now we're making that fame  
Bonafide hustler making my name**

_**[x4]**_**  
All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money**

_**[x2]**_**  
Pirate skulls and bones  
Sticks and stones and weed and bongs  
Running when we hit 'em  
Lethal poison through their system**

_**[x2]**_**  
No one on the corner has swagger like us  
Hit me on my Burner prepaid wireless  
We pack and deliver like UPS trucks  
Already going hell just pumping that gas**

_**[x4]**_**  
All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money**

**M.I.A.  
Third world democracy  
Yeah, I got more records than the K.G.B.  
So, uh, no funny business**

**Some some some I some I murder  
Some I some I let go  
Some some some I some I murder  
Some I some I let go**

"Hee hee. I don't really like that song."I said "ya I know it's just weird but oh so catchy!" said Dora. "Ok here's one that I like." said Terri. "OH what is it?"Dora and I both asked. "It is………………………. Disturbia!"

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now**

**No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
I'm a light on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah**

**It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort**

**Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' phone calls  
The phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this s*** out  
It's too close for comfort**

**It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster**

**Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Release me from this curse  
I'm trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh**

**Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

"This is fun. Too bad Alice isn't here." I said. "Oh I found another!"said Dora.

**Head underwater  
And they tell me  
To breathe easy for a while  
Breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me;  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to**

**Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one,  
You see**

**I'm not gonna write you  
A love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to  
Stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
I'ma need a better reason  
To write you  
A love song  
Today  
Today, Yeah**

**I learned the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you want to hear**

**My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry**

**Convince me to please you  
Make me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one,  
You see**

**I'm not gonna write you  
A love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to  
Stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
I'ma need a better reason  
To write you  
A love song  
Today**

**Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see  
With daylight, my guide, gone  
'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one,  
You see**

**I'm not gonna write you  
A love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'Cause you asked for it?  
'Cause you need one?  
You see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
Or you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you  
To stay**

**If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to write you  
A love song  
Today**

"Well I say we sing one more. It, That's What Girls Do." I said.

**You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah  
You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear  
You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing  
You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue:**

**That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do**

**You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah  
You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah  
You want some kind explanation I can give  
It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with  
To me it's black and white  
But it's not getting through to you...**

**That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, why should I change?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I'm havin' to much fun.  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, to you it's confusing  
To me it's nothing new::**

**That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true**

**That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
Girls.  
You ask me why I change the color of my hair, yeah.**

Normal POV

"Well girls that was an amazing performance." Sirius said "AHHHH!!!!" all the girls screamed. "Who gave you permission to enter our fortress?" Terri asked pointing her finger at the boys. "Well we gave it to ourselves." said James "And we were going to tell you that Alice and Frank are coming to see us. Dumbledore gave them permission." said Remus quickly. "Yay!" they all screamed. "Ok are you girls on a sugar high or something?" James asked. "Why yes, yes we are James. We had thirty Butterbeers each and two of Honeydukes giant chocolate bars each!" said Lily "BLIMEY! Even we don't have that much sugar!" said Sirius. "Yes well we are GIRLS!!!"said Dora.

"We came up here to see if you wanted to play our game of truth or dare and spin the wand." said James. "Sure why not." said Terri.

Nothing happened. The boys went to go get blankets and came back to the girls all fast asleep, sprawled across the giant bed they had created. "Well they need to sleep." said Remus.

(BACK IN THE BOYS ROOM)

"Say, do you remember when I was talking about McGonagall and called her Minnie and Lily got all gutted (it means upset in British slang)?"asked James. "Yes Sirius and Remus said. "SHE BLOODY LIKES ME!!!!!" James yelled in triumph as soon as it hit him. "Blimey, it's almost one o'clock. We sound go to sleep before the sun comes up." said Remus. "When do you think Lily will tell me that she likes me?" asked James as he turned off the lights. "Well mate it has been seven years so maybe you should make the move as u-u-usual." yawned Sirius. "Guys go to sleep." said Remus. "Yes mum." James and Sirius both said at the same time.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Well guys that is the longest one yet. I hope you read the lyrics because they are important. Not really but it would be nice if you read them. This last two chapters have messed the whole story up so I am trying to get it back to my original plans but I kinda like where it is going……. And sorry about the girls being kind OOC in this chapter, but they were on a sugar high so ya…………….. um I have been trying to use as much British slang as I can so I researched it and came up with a lot so ya. Um the songs were in the order that they were sung: Hot n' Cold by Katie Perry, Paper Planes by MIA, Disturbia by Rhianna, Love Song by Sarah Barillas, and That's What Girls Do by NoSecret. I hope you like it. I liked it. It was kinda just a filler though. I still love you all.

ISolmlySweraThatIAmUpToNoGood :]


	10. Alice and Frank Arrive

A/N: hey everyone hope you liked my filler chapter that I called chapter nine. Todays will be a real chapter! And Alice and Frank have arrived! I also have put up a new poll! I hope you check it out! Well onward my great readers!

Disclaimer: I DO own Harry Potter!

J.K.R: cough cough

ME: I DO I TELL YOU!!

J.K.R: raises her eyebrows at me

ME: Ok I don't : sob:

**Lotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotm**

They girls were all having wonderful dreams when Alice burst into their room. "HEY GIRLS!!! Time to get up!" she screeched. "Ugh…..Alice it's," lily paused to look at the clock. "ALICE ITS FOUR IN THE BLOODY MORNING!!!!" she yelled. "Alice…….WHY?!"Terri asked. "Guys, don't you just LOVE the Alice alarm?" said Dora. "Aw come on guys. You know you love me!" Alice said. "Now do you want to get up and have some of the muffins Frank stole from the kitchen back at school, or not?" Alice said. "OH MUFFINS!" the girls screeched. As they were getting dressed Alice said "now girls remember we are shopping today and we all have guys down stairs that we need to impress." All the girls blushed and lily mumbled "sure, sure."

As they girls walked down stairs they pasted the boys' room, it sounded very quiet until James and Sirius yelled "AHHH THAT'S COLD MOONY!! FRANK YOUWERE IN ON THIS TOO! YOU WILL PAY!" then they heard "AH GUYS COME ON, NO STOP!" The girls all looked at each other and laughed.

All the girls were just finishing breakfast when Terri said "If they don't get down here we will have to drag them down here!" "There's no need to do that. We're here." said Frank. "Hey Frank!" Lily and Dora said. "Well let's go shopping now!" squealed Alice. "Bu-bu-but we haven't had breakfast yet!" said an appalled Sirius and James. "Well guys you will have to get something later, or wait til lunch." said lily. The boys just stared at her with their mouths hanging open. "She's kidding you can get something to eat when we go to Gringotts." Said Terri "YAY!" said James. "I love you Terri." said Sirius. "I know." Said Terri then she added quietly. "Love you too." Everyone looked at Terri and Sirius said "what?" "I said 'love you too' you git." She replied. Sirius looked at James, who had his mouth open. Then he shrugged and grabbed Terri and kissed her fully on the lips. "YA. Padfoot!!" yelled James. Terri broke the kiss and smacked James. "Well let's go shopping now." said Terri.

(They girls and the guys spilt up to do their shopping.)

"But Alice!" whined Lily "I can't let James see me like this!" It's too embarrassing!" "Come on Lily you look HOT!" Alice said. Lily was wearing a short jean skirt and a green and white plaid top with gray boots (all the outfits are on my profile) Terri was wearing light faded skinny jeans a gray sweater and a black girls tux vest. And sneaker boots. Dora was wearing a gray and black sweater dress and plum ankle boots. Alice was wearing a black dress that was loose until it hit her thighs were it ended. There is was thigh. And she was wearing red pumps. Lily's hair was curled in ringlets with a light green head band. Terri had her hair curled at the bottom with some fringe. Alice had hair short spiky hair was styled into curls and Dora had morphed her hair long and wavy. It was not her usually pink, but a dark blonde with side bangs that had a streak of pink in them. "Ok we do look pretty good." Lily said.

They all set of to find the boys. When Dora complained about all the bags they were each carrying, courtesy of Alice's rich parents. "Well we could go get some ice cream." said Lily. "Ok, and look the boys are in the ice cream parlor!" said Dora.

(When the girls walk in the song Supermassive Black Hole by Muse plays, you should listen to it. And their hair blows back. Leaving the guys speechless!)

"Hey boys." Alice said and slid in next to Frank. The waiter came over and said "What can I get you?" "Umm I'll have a strawberry smoothie." said Alice. "Make that an XL." said Frank as he snaked his arm around Alice. She giggled. The waiter looked towards Terri. "Umm Sirius and I will share a banana split." said Terri. She leaned into Sirius. The waiter looked at James. "Uh I'll have a, mango smoothie." James said. "All right now is there anything I can get you." He said towards Lily. There was a double meaning to his words. James glared at him. "Um ya can you make that mango smoothie a large?" Lily said and snuggled up to James. James, being extremely surprised by this just looked at Lily. She winked at him and he wrapped his arm around her. The waiter left with a "I'll be right back with your grub." As soon as he was gone everyone burst into laughter. "That was bloomin' hilarious!" said Dora. James started to take his arm off of lily but she looked at him and said with a pout on her face "who said you could stop hugging me?" "So are you a couple now?" asked Tonks. "I guess we are." said Lily. At that James tilted Lily's face towards his and kissed her.

.:BACK AT THE INN:.

"Hey girls, I heard there is a dance tonight back at Hogwarts." said Remus. "AND WE AREN'T GOING TO BE THERE!!!!" screamed Alice. "Ali, Ali, calm down we can have our own dance here." said Frank. "Where are we going to get dresses?" asked Dora. "When Alice is involved that shouldn't be a question." said Terri. "Let's go start getting ready!" said Alice. "Lily! LILY!!!" screamed Alice. "WE HAVE A DANCE TO GET READY FOR STOP SNOGGING YOUR BOYFRIEND! YOU CAN MAKE-OUT WITH HIM LATER!" Alice yelled at her best friend. "Ok pixie. I'm coming." said Lily.

.:IN THE GIRLS ROOM:.

The girls entered their room and were ordered by Alice to sit on the chairs that she had conjured up and wait until she came out of the closet (that unsurprisingly she had expanded.) "Here, Lily. You can have this one." said Alice, as she threw a red dress out of the closet. "And here are your shoes. (Their clothes are on my profile also.) Lily's shoes were sparkly red flats. "Terri you can have this black one." It was tight on her torso and then I had ruffles on her thighs. Her shoes were sparkly black flats. "Dora you can have this blue one." It was plain on her chest and was pleated from there down to her knees. Her shoes were sparkly blue flats. "I'll have this black and white bubble dress." said Alice. The top was white and then the bottom was black. It was fitted but bubbled at the same time. Her shoes were white sparkly flats.

(The guys are all in black tuxes. I'm not going to write the dance cuz it's just a cute little couple bonding time. That they should keep to themselves ;) so ya I hope the links are working for the clothes and stuff.)

After they all had a 'dance' they watched a muggle movie called 'Scary Movie 3' it was supposed to be funny but they just thought it was stupid. "Well at lest we had our girls cuddled up to us the whole time." said Sirius. "Well now, we really have to go to sleep because the Knight Bus is going to take us back to school and we have to be on it at seven." said Remus.

Meanwhile in the girls' room they weren't even worried about the time.

"Mates, I think I am in love with Remus." said Dora. "Well Frank and I are planning on getting married as soon as we graduate." said Alice. "WHAT! When were you planning on telling us?" the other squealed. "Well he hasn't really proposed yet…."Alice said. "Well I sure he will." said Lily. "Guy's I'm in love with Sirius." said Terri quietly. "Yay!" said Alice. But Terri had her head in her hands. "Why are you so worried?" asked Tonks. "Because, you know how Sirius is." Terri replied. "Well Ter, He is super barmy about you." said Lily. "So Lily, what about you and Jamesy-poo?" asked Alice. "I love him." Lily said "Well it took you just seven years to figure that out." said Alice rolling her eyes.

"Well I suppose we need to hit the sack." said Terri. "Yup, goodnight everyone, Sweet dreams." said Alice. The other girls just shuddered and knew that they would be woken up at some unearthly hour by the little Pixie, just to be given makeover for a bus ride back to school. Of course it is not an ordinary bus ride. But that's just how the Knight Bus is.

**Lotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotmlotm**

So I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Now I have to just write on impulse, cause I don't have any more chapters written down. I hope you all had a great holiday (if you live in the U.S.) or just a great day (if you don't live in the U.S.)

Love,

ISolmlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood

/\ |!cE Cu||3 /\/ 3 Please review!!!!!!


	11. Coming Home

Hello my lovelies!!!!! I hope you all had a great Christmas or whatever other holiday that you celebrated! So here is the next chapter!!!!! And as my dad has just pointed out, yes I do know that Tonks and Remus are not that same age and not even a couple years apart, but making them the same age made my story just a bit more less complicated.

Disclaimer: JKR: poke poke poke

Me: stop poking me!

JKR: tell them.

Me: fine, I don't own Harry Potter or Terri (she belongs to MilitaryMarauder)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--------------------------------------------------------------------_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

As soon as the girls got on the Knight Bus they took off. Everyone went up to the second floor. James and Lily sat in the back and Sirius and Terri sat in front of them and Remus and Dora sat next to them and Alice and Frank sat next to James and Lily. Everyone was tired because of Alice making them get uip at an unearthly hour. They all were getting off the bus before they knew it and as soon as they saw the castle they all felt like they were coming home.

As soon as they all got in the castle McGonagall ushered them into Dumbledore's office. "Now I hope you all had a nice break." Dumbledore said. He of course noticed that James and Lily were holding hands. And that Sirius had his arm around Terri's waist. And Remus's had his arm around Tonks shoulder. "Ah young love." smiled Dumbledore. Alice smiled up at Frank. "I suggest that you all go to your Common room or in Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter's case the Head's Tower." said Dumbledore.

The next morning when they were all eating breakfast Professor McGonagall came over to them and said "you will all finish your detentions tonight. Please meet me in my office."

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!

Sorry about the extremely short chapter!!!! But I am getting writers block on this and I really need help cuz I LOVE writing this story!!!! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE help me!!!!

By the way if any of you have read The Tales Of Beetle The Bard tell me how you liked it! I loved it and I finished it in about ½ and hour.

Please review. You know you want to!!! If you do you will get a hug a cookie and the marauder of your choice.

Love from,

ISolmlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood

/\ | ! c3 C u || 3 /\/


	12. Throwing Things and Two New Friends

Hello everyone!!!!!! I am getting more ideas for this story but I need some real help on it soon if you want me to continue writing it!!!!!! And this is no joke! i also am moving soon, we don't have to official date yet so I'll tell you when I know!!!!! Onward fellow fanfictionets!!!!!

"Well mates I think we better go to McGonagall's office." said James. "Ya I don't really want dentition again after this one." said Sirius. "Why do you care Siri?" asked Tonks. "Cuz Nympy, there is a Hogmeades trip next week end!" Sirius said to his cousin. "Oh- and don't call me that!" she replied. "Well let's go." said Lily, rolling her eyes at the cousins playful banter.

DENTITION

"Ouhf," said Terri as she dropped herself in a chair. "At least this is the last shelf of books!" All the others look up and started laughing. "What?" said Terri. "Terri, true that this is the LAST shelf of books but we have to now pull you out of that chair!" said Alice. "Alice why are you even here? You weren't with us when we got in trouble which is a mystery in its self." Said Terri. "I am here because I like to be with my friends instead of trying to spend some quality time with my boyfriend but being pestered by first and second year girls asking where everyone else were!" as everyone laughed Professor Dumbledore came in and said that they could now leave as seeing that the next day was a day of learning. "But Professor, can we get something to eat before going to bed?" asked Sirius "Well I suppose so." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "I also know that I don't need to show you the way." He said.

"How do you know the way to the kitchens? WAIT! I already know." said Lily.

THE HEADS COMMON ROOM

"So Lily, um do you want to go to the Hogmeades trip with me?" said James running his hand through his hair showing his nervousness. "Sure!" said Lily. Then there was a pounding on the entrance to their Common Room. "The password is Pine Fresh!" called Lily. They heard a muffled "Pine fresh" and then they saw their friends come in. "Uh guys what are you doing and what do you want." Lily demanded. "Well we thought" Alice started but then stopped by the looks on some of her friends faces. "Ok….. I thought we could all spend the night here with you guys!!!!" she said "Girls with Lily and guys with James!" Lily looked at James and they both shrugged their shoulders. "Sure" said James.

IN LILY'S ROOM

"Well!? What were we interrupting?" said Alice "I don't know what you mean." Lily said getting red. "Come on! You and James were so close I couldn't have fit a needle between you two!" said Terri. "We weren't THAT close!" gasped Lily "No your right," said Dora, the other girls gapped at her "you were MUCH CLOSER!!!!" she said. "WE WERE NOT!!!!!!" screamed Lily. She then threw a pillow at Dora who ducked making the pillow hit Terri, who picked up the closest thing to her, Lily's astronomy book; which for a fact is VERY heavy. "Oh no," said Lily, "you aren't throwing that at me!" she stated. "You're right I'm throwing these!" Terri said throwing lily's shoes at their owner. Lily ducked but the shoes hit the wall dangerously close to Alice who freaked out and threw the alarm clock that was sitting on the desk next to her which hit the door right as Lily ran out of her room into the bathroom that she shares with James. She slammed the door and then heard "Lily if you don't come out in 5 seconds I will throw the stuff animal stag that you kept when James gave it to you in the third year out the widow and into the black lake!" threatened Terri. "No!" shrieked lily. "Then come out!" said Alice. "She can't come out because the door is locked!" said a voice from behind her. "AHHHHH!!!" lily screamed spinning around to see that all of the boys had been in the bathroom that whole time. "Sirius Orion Black! LET LILLIAN ANN EVANS OUT OF THAT BATHROOM OR SO HELP ME MERLIN I WILL CURSE YOU SO THAT IF YOU WANT CHILDREN OR WANT TO DO ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES THE PROCESS IN MAKING CHILDREN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO!" screamed Terri. Hearing those words screamed from his girlfriend Sirius paled and yelped "Aw Alt you wouldn't do that to me would you?" "YES I WOULD! LET HER OUT! –AND DON'T CALL ME Alt!!!!" she yelled. "Umm, Ter, Would you mind not yelling? And James let lily out NOW!" said Alice which made James ask "And why should I?" Because there is someone trying to come in!" she said.

They all left the bathroom with Terri glaring at Sirius and Sirius trying unsuccessfully to hide behind Remus. Lily opened the portrait and saw Molly and Arthur Wealsey standing there. "Molly!" said Lily. "It's so good to see you!" "You too, Lily! Um Alice said I could come to the sleep over but Arthur and I had something we HAD to get done." she ending blushing. "Oh, yay! So guys Arthur will be rooming with you then!" squealed Alice. "Lily," whispered Molly "why does Alteriat look so mad?" "oh well I was locked in the bathroom after we had started throwing things at each other," Molly wasn't surprised to hear that because after rooming with those four girls for six years you got used to it especially if you woke Terri or Dora up on a weekend before ten. "and then the boys wouldn't let me out and then Sirius and Terri got in a fight and she is mad at him!" Lily said as they reached her room. "Molls, so?! How's it going with you and Arthur, and your two boys?" asked Dora. "Well……" Molly started.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffy!!!! Mwha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, I'm really not THAT sorry!!! I don't think I have ever had such a good cliff! Well I hope you like this chapter! I have kinda sorta gotten out of my writers block but I would still LOVE ideas and suggestions on what you would like in the story! Well I'll leave you to review! If you do you get a brownie and the Marauder or Girl of your choice!!!!!

P.S. I am putting up a new story. It is called Seventh Year Female Style. And it is a Harry Potter story on the time period of the Marauders!!!

Lots of Marauders and Hogmeade chocolate,

ISolmlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood      

P.P.S i am moving on Monday so i wont be updating soon, but i promise as soon as i get my laptop's microsoft back up and running there will be a new chapter and some new stories, i have started three harry potter stories, and three twilight stories! so when they are posted PLEASE PLEASE look at them!!!!!

3 ISolmlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood


	13. Something very important has gone down!

YO All!

Hey sorry I haven't been updating, writers block, and ap classes are on my case! And so is my new addiction to Psych! Anyways I just wanted to inform you about my name change! I used to be IsolmlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood... needless to say, I've changed it to Happy Pineapple! So there you have it! If you have read any awesome Psych or Star Wars stories, please for the love of all tropical fruits, tell me!

Thanks! The newly dubbed,

Happy Pineapple!


	14. I'm Sorry!

Hello all,

I am sorry for the poor workmanship of this story. I wrote it when I was 13 or 14 and since then my language and grammar has improved. I will no longer be writing this story. I'm sorry to the few of you that liked this story! Thank you for your support! I am truly sorry!

Happy Pineapple

(Previously ISolmlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood)


End file.
